The present invention relates to product dispensing and, more particularly, to an improved dispenser for dispensing controlled items, such as, tools, office and industrial supplies, replacement parts, drugs, food items, perishable goods, safety supplies, welding supplies, protective devices, electronic components, work supplies, food, apparel, personal care items, compact discs, etc.
Product dispensing machines are now being used in increasing numbers for a relatively wide range of purposes. It is often necessary for a single dispenser to selectively dispense one or more of a variety of distinct items. Many conventional dispensers are not well suited for selective dispensing of this nature because their design dictates that a significant amount of space be reserved within the dispenser for each different item type to be dispensed. Although some conventional dispensers are capable of vending articles of many different types with a single article conveyor mechanism, these dispensers typically incorporate a complex and costly design that occupies a significant amount of space for each item to be dispensed. Further, these conventional dispensers are not well suited for differing product sizes and shapes, and their design does not permit inclusion of product compartments of differing sizes.
If one wishes to move from a conventional storage system to a selective dispensing system, conventional dispensers do not provide a means by which conventional storage cabinets may be modified to operate as item-selective dispensers. The conventional storage system must be replaced with conventional dispensers and, as a result, the entire storage scheme must be reconfigured. Further, in many instances, the storage system structure itself must be discarded to make room for the new dispensing unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product dispenser that is capable of selectively dispensing one or more of a variety of distinct items, occupies a minimum amount of dispenser space per dispensable item, incorporates a simple and cost effective design, is well suited for differing product sizes and shapes, and permits inclusion of product compartments of differing sizes. There is a further need for a product dispensing module which is designed to be incorporated in existing storage systems.